Star Fox: A Vixen's Tail
by KisaraKitsune
Summary: Old memories, and a desperate struggle for survival bring Star Fox and Star Wolf together to fight a new foe. But amongst all this, will something spark between the two rival leaders? Kit McCloud(Fem Fox)xWolf O'Donnell. Warning: Contains Language, Violence and Suggestive Themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N With the update to A New Journey, I decided to bring you my Star Fox story. I came up with this one on a whim and really rolled with it, having fun with the few chapters I wrote for it thus far. This story was unique, because I made Fox into a girl because I had been mulling around this idea. I hope you enjoy it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I do not own anything but the ideas for my story. 

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Encounter 

Her breathing was heavy as she rested against the door of the storage room. Kit couldn't believe her luck. Not only did she get separated from her team, but was now trapped on a abandoned space station with a faction of the Venomian Army crawling all over the place. Her Arwing was unusable in it's current state and she had little ammo left for her weapons. Kit found a few boxes she could use to make a sort of table and take in inventory, putting the only two weapons that had ammo left, her pistol and assault rifle, on the table. Each shot would have to count, she couldn't afford to waste what little defenses she had left.

A loud crash came from outside the room, and she swore under her breath. She slung the rifle over her shoulder, and took her pistol firmly in hand as she took cover by the door. She could hear gunfire echoing through the station as she hear the clattering of boots on the metal walkway. Her mind raced to try and figure out a solution to the problem, while at the same time wondering who they were fighting. It became clear it wasn't her they came to this station for.

"He's been spotted in sector five. Reinforce the area, DO NOT LET WOLF ESCAPE THIS!"

Kit froze at that, Wolf! She hadn't seen him since the Aparoid Invasion ended. Back then people thought he had died, but she knew and told them that Wolf and his team had to of survived. Sector five, that was on the other end of the station and she would have to get through many enemies for even a chance that Wolf would still side with her. She waited for the footsteps to vanish before finally opening the door.

Kit slowly pocked her head out, glancing quickly down each side of the hall. It was now or never, she loaded a round into her pistol and started to move slowly down the corridor. Approaching the corner that led to the next sector, she rested against the wall, peering around and seeing two soldiers covering the way. They had their backs to her, it firmed her thought that they didn't know about her presence yet. She was going to make these damn apes pay for all the chaos they've caused over the years. Before she could move however, a voice came over her personal communicator.

"Don't say anything, Kit. There are hundreds of them, and I can guide you through them." It was him. "I will explain everything when you get here, but for now, know that I was sent to find you by the rest of Star Fox."

That was hard for Kit to swallow. Why would Wolf and her team work together just to find her after all these years? She'd get her answers soon enough, but first had to get through the horde of apes between them. Kit had to trust Wolf, and if it's as bad as he said, they'd have to work together.

"Don't use your weapon here, Just down the path to the right is a small squad. Two of them are armed with Sniper Rifles, and will keep you pinned til reinforcements arrive. Take them out quietly, salvage what you can from them."

In her mind, she cursed him. Of course that needed to be the plan! Last thing she needed was to have the entire station crashing down around her. She reached and slowly withdrew her combat knife. She couldn't recall the last time she honestly had to use this, taking it firmly in hand as she slowly slipped down the hall. This was going to take quick action, and timing for it to work.

She was within inches of them, having crept silently to this point. Her next motion would have to take them out together. She flipped the knife around in her hand to hold it with the blade back. Moving between them, her pistol came crashing down into the neck of the ape to her right, in the same motion she drove the knife into the others neck. Nither made a loud enough sound until they dropped, but with the noises the station made as it drifted could be explained away. She couldn't let the other one wake up, moving up and slashing his throat deep. It was at this time Wolf broke the silence.

"Well done. And I must say, That look suits you." A laugh came over the comm.

Kit looked down, noticing she was covered in blood on her hands and arms, and splatters on her body. Did he just hit on her? She could feel her cheeks burn lightly with embarrassment. This wasn't the Wolf from two years ago, He changed a lot since the Aparoid Invasion. Kit shook her head to focus herself, moving to the bodies to take what she could. Three grenades, and two clips for her assault rifle.

Wolf got quiet, She could only assume he was monitoring what was going on. She moved as quickly and silently as she could to the end of the corridor, resting herself along the wall with a grenade in hand. Kit took a quick glance, noticing a squad of around seven of them. She would take them out in one go, tossing the grenade into the group. The explosion tore through the group, damaging the pathway, but killing all of them. Kit peeked around, readying her sidearm, and moving forward.

"I hope you know what you are doing. It's going to be one hell of a fight."

"I'm going to tear through them, and get to you. I want answers Wolf!"

The growl could be heard in her voice as she grabbed one of the sniper rifles. holstering her pistol and checking the ammo on the gun. She scavenged another clip, locking in a round.

"If you haven't figured it out, I'm being hunted too. I've taken control of the communications room, and barred the door. They are outside, and I'm certain looking for an alternate route in."

Kit took that as her queue to get the hell moving. She bolted, holding the rifle at the ready as she went on. Reinforcements within the area began to converge on her. With the corridor having only one path, it turned into a firefight with Kit using the sniper rifle to pick off anyone that poked their head out. As soon as the fighting died down, she slung the sniper rifle and withdrew her pistol. Kit took a chance, running at full speed towards the center of the station.

As she arrived, there were groups already taking a defensive position to keep her pinned. She ducked behind cover before a few shots rang out in her direction. She readied the sniper rifle and took position. Doing her best under the pressure, she counted as many of the forces as she could. It was hard to keep it accurate, with so much movement and gunfire at her. She placed her finger on the trigger.

"Kit..."

"Don't hesitate... Just act..."

She spoke the words that Wolf was going to. Kit could imagine Wolf was a bit surprised that she still held those words to heart. It was now that she began the fight, firing the first shot that rang through the sector. Unlike the corridors of the other sectors, this was a giant complex that led to the different parts. This allows the shot to echo longer, and at a wider range. The first fell, and Kit took this moment to fire shots in rapid succession.

Twelve shots fired, ten kills. Kit felt herself slipping, as she shouldered the weapon, and readied her Assault Rifle. Using the commotion, Kit darted behind cover as the Venomian soldiers darted to get into cover. Reinforcements arived, and Kit used this as a chance to unload her weapon into the oncoming crowd.

It was now an all out battle, and Kit was dangerously outnumbered. Exchanges of gunfire was all that could be heard as the soldiers did what they could to keep her pinned down. She couldn't stay at her location, grabbing her last clip and loading it. She began to run towards the Sector 5 entrance. She stopped by a body, checking for ammo. Nothing, They must of used all their ammo to try and hit her.

She cursed herself, before beginning to run again. Before Kit arrived at the last piece of cover, she heard the click of the last bullet firing. Kit had to stay calm, she had to get to Wolf at all costs. She finally reached the way to Sector 5, but the fire kept coming. She picked up the nearest weapon and started to fire careful shots .

"Wolf? Wolf are you there?!"

No matter how many times Kit shouted, Wolf gave her no reply. She heard repeated gunfire from the sector, deep down fearing for Wolf's safety. It wasn't enough, she had to focus on trying to keep her own ass safe. Her focus on the forces before her, kept her from paying attention behind her, as a shot rang and a searing pain ran through her shoulder. Kit dropped her gun, letting out a cry of pain as her eyes turned behind her to see a lone sniper taking aim at her.

Just as the next shot fired, Kit dived out of the way, trying to keep herself in cover. She pulled out her pistol, resting against the cover. Hearing footsteps, she aimed towards the hallway. A grunt could be heard and a cry in pain as the sniper flew from the corridor. Kit watched as the figure came into view.

"Getting yourself into trouble, Kit?"

Wolf didn't blink an eye to the gunfire as he walked over to Kit and knelt down. Pulling out a small medical kit from a pouch on his hip. Wolf opened it and motioned for Kit to move off the wall, immediately bandaging the wound on her shoulder.

"You've grown careless."

"I'm not a child."

"I know that all to well, Kit."

A smirk crept onto Wolf's face as he tightened the bandages, Kit groaned from the pain as she watched him. Wolf reached over and grabbed Kit's pistol off the floor, pulling a extra clip he had and loaded it. He handed it to Kit, who took it with her good hand and stood up.

"We need to get to my Wolfen. The hanger in which your Arwing was in has been blocked by an explosion."

Kit didn't like leaving her Arwing behind but they didn't have time to think. Wolf pulled a grenade off his belt, letting it go and causing a explosion to create a form of distraction. Wolf motioned and both began to run, dodging the oncoming fire and the occasional grenade that was thrown their way. It was pure chaos as they reached Sector One, both taking a defensive position. Kit taking a look down the corridor as Wolf covered her. With a simple, 'It's clear.' They both started down to where Wolf's craft was. As they made their way down the corridor, the soldiers converged behind them, firing wildly at them with Wolf returning some shots as they took a turn.

"Not much further, I'm docked in Hanger 3."

As they ran, Kit noticed they passed by the second hanger bay, slowing down as they reached the turn. Kit peeked around to see a squad waiting for them. She couldn't wait as Kit opened fired down at the squad taking at least one of them out before they returned fire. Wolf pulled Kit back, and took her place, opening fire to clear the path. As the last fell, Wolf took a hit to the arm. Kit turned to look at Wolf, who didn't seem to care of the wound.

"Let's move quickly before they rest of them show up." Wolf started down towards the hanger.

Kit followed close behind, Wolf bursting into the hanger ready to fight. There was no one inside and it gave them a chance breath as Wolf moved a storage container in front of the door. He struggled to move it, but got it eventually. Kit fell to her knees as her arm throbbed with pain. Wolf made his way over, kneeling down.

"We need to go, My Wolfen only has enough room for one normally, but taking you will keep me from being able to fight."

Kit didn't like that thought, but before she could protest Wolf had helped her up and moved her to his ship. Wolf jumped in, getting into the cockpit and running his tests as banging could now be heard at the door.

"Hurry up Kit, we don't have all day!" Wolf yelled down to her, Kit wondering if this was all worth it before Wolf yelled again. "Get the fuck up here already!"

She nodded, and make her way up. Wolf pulled her into his lap, and started to begin launch. It was cramped, but Wolf had enough room to manage the controls. He said nothing, focusing on the task, taking flight and leaving the station. As they sped away, a few enemy ships followed suit. One managed to get in front of them, it was one of the many Ape Mechs that the Venomian Army used during there assaults.

With Kit in his lap, Wolf had a difficult time with the few shots he fired. Finally landing at least one solid hit, he prepared the boosters for their escape. Diverting all power from weapons, the Wolfen made it's final run and got away. Kit sighed as Wolf flew to a predetermined location.

"I have questions, Wolf."

"Don't worry, I will answer them all. But til we reach a safe location, Let me concentrate on flying."


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

Kit: Welcome to the second part of this story!

Wolf: You seem overly excited today.

Kit: We didn't get to last time, I'm finally able to start introducing the chapters! Don't be a buzz kill.

Fox: So... That's what I'd look like as a girl.

Kit: Get out of here! You aren't part of this.

Wolf: -sighs- Ignoring that... A little warning, Suggestive themes are in this chapter.

Kit: Proceed at your own risk. Also make sure you leave a message so there can be improvements! With that, Enjoy!

End of Communication

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After hours of flying, Kit had fallen asleep. Wolf did what he could to let her rest, knowing that she had been separated from her team for almost 3 days before they met. He wondered how long it had been since she actually gotten some rest. It was uncomfortable for him with how she was laying against him, his right arm going numb from her head resting against it. Wolf fought through the numbing feeling and finally returned back to the base Star Wolf called home. As Wolf sent a landing request for the doors to open, Panther Caroso came over the comm.

"Wolf, I hope you understand what you are doing. You rushed out to aid Star Fox!"

"Shut up, I owed her for taking out the Aparoids back then. If it wasn't for her, We wouldn't be here! Besides, Kit is with me. Get a Medic over to my quarters immediately."

Panther could be heard stammering at this, and Wolf knew that bringing Kit along would cause problems. He wasn't going to leave her, and had to get into contact with Star Fox for their location. The reward they offered him for his help was decent enough, but it wasn't because of that he did this. Far from it, for he honestly felt Kit saved his team that day, and owed her a lot more then he was saying.

"The Medic is on route to your room, and the bay doors are opening Wolf... I hope you know what you are doing."

With that, Panther closed communication and Wolf began to land his Wolfen. Opening the cockpit and beginning to move sparked a groan of pain from Kit, who otherwise was still out cold. Her shoulder was bleeding worse then he imagined, but he stopped the flow enough that it could save her arm if the medic arrived soon. He jumped down, and began towards his quarters, knowing that having her looked at and treated there was the best option to keep those with a grudge away from her.

Hours went by, Kit was given a sedative to keep her from waking up as they performed a mild operation to mend her arm, and clean her. Wolf was waiting outside the room, leaning against the wall when he heard someone approaching. He looked up to be met with Panther. Panther looked irate over the issue of Kit being on-board, and it was clear in his voice as well.

"Do you honestly think it's a great idea to bring her here, Wolf?"

"I was chased onto a station, Kit happened to be there and created a distraction for me. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be standing here right now. I owe her the medical attention and some rest. She will not be long, just until she is capable of full movement again."

"That could take months!"

"Don't underestimate her, Panther. She may be small, but she's a fighter."

Panther gave a smirk. "Do I sense a bit of attraction going on?"

"Sh... Shut up, Panther. Have you gone mad!" Wolf looked at Panther with a shocked expression.

"I don't know Wolf, Have you?" Panther said, before starting to walk away. "I won't keep you distracted from your girlfriend."

Wolf felt his cheeks go red, and his fists clenched tight. He didn't understand it, He was breathing heavy, his face burned, and his heart raced. Shaking his head, and closed his eyes to calm himself down, taking slow deep breaths til the medic exited the room.

"Sir, She will be alright. She's still asleep from the sedatives, but the wound is covered. She had many other lacerations, and bruising that I had to bandage."

"Thank you, I'll take it from here. If she is in need of more medical attention, Be on standby."

The medic nodded and headed off, Wolf sighing and heading towards his door. His hand stopped from opening it, as Panther's taunt came back into his mind. Wolf cursed, wondering what game Panther was playing to taunt him like that. Wolf opened the door and entered. His quarters were large, the largest in the base. He had everything he needed, from a shower, small kitchen area and a bedroom.

Most of the space was taken up by arms and armor displays, his vision glanced to some as he entered the bedroom to check in on Kit. Kit was laying on the bed, with bandages covering most of her body. She had to be stripped down due to the injuries, and with the bandages covering her body, she wouldn't be able to move properly for a while. Her stomach, Her left arm and her left leg from the knee down were the only spots of her body not covered by bandages. He began to wonder what all happened to cause bruising and damage, since all he noticed during the video link, and being beside her was the injury on her shoulder. Wolf shook his head, knowing all he could do was wait for her to snap out of the sedative.

Hours passed by as Kit finally woke up, The room was blurry and she had no idea where she was. She focused on the sound of running water as Kit tried to sit up. She groaned out in pain, as the blanket fell off her. Looking at the wounds, Kit wondered where she was, noticing a picture of Star Wolf by the bedside. She put two and two together and realized she was in Wolf's room after glancing quickly at the surroundings. She groaned softly from the pain of moving and fell back onto the bed. Her adrenaline must of been keeping her from feeling the pain, her entire body ached.

She refocused on the sound of the shower, which only moments later turned off. Her vision trailed over to the close door within the room, steam coming from the bottom of it. No more then a minute went by, before a shadow came to the door and it opened. Kit forced herself to sit up, fighting the pain as she glanced over to Wolf coming out of the room.

"You are awake, I didn't think you'd be up already."

Wolf said as he stood in the door way, Kit just sat there unable to speak for a moment. Wolf looked confused at her expression.

"What? Did they put something in my soap again?"

Wolf looked at his body the best he could, Kit's face turned a bright red.

"P-put some cloths on will you!" She finally let out, looking away from Wolf.

Wolf looked and realized he was only covered by a towel. It did little to really hide anything, and that caused Wolf to smirk and glance over at Kit. It was then he noticed something he hadn't before.

"You don't seem to be complaining..." He smirked a bit, "And Kit, I didn't think you were into the girly stuff."

With that, Kit looked over at him. Wolf scratched at his left cheek to indicate what he was meaning. Kit reached up and pulled off a bright pink bandage. She was always taunted by being a girl, and this wasn't helping. But before she said anything, She looked away as she tried not to look at Wolf.

"Okay... Okay."

Wolf turned and went back into the room, closing the door. Kit was unable to stop the blushing, she hurt and this didn't help. In her mind, she questioned if he did that intentionally, if he knew. Kit tried to snap out of it, before she realized that the bandages wrapped around her body did little to hide anything as well. As quick as she could, the blanket went back over her. Kit's embarrassment was at a high as she glanced around the room to look for her cloths. She spotted them on a chair nearby, neatly folded with her visor on top.

Minutes later, Wolf re-emerged but this time he was fully dressed. Kit couldn't look at him right now, not because she didn't want to, but out of sheer embarrassment. Wolf walked out of the room, and Kit let out a sigh. She wondered if Wolf was upset with her. That was dispelled moments later when something cold touched her cheek. Despite the pain, she jumped, causing Wolf the laugh.

"Want a drink?"

"J-jerk..." She groaned out as she accepted his offer. She opened her mouth to speak, before Wolf stopped her.

"I'll answer your questions in a moment... but answer mine first... What happened? Why did you get separated from the rest of your team?"

Kit looked down, and took a drink. "It was just a patrol job we had taken, No activity but we wanted to make sure. I'm not sure what had happened but as we passed by an unnamed planet, we came under heavy enemy fire. It was chaos cause we could see anything. I told everyone else to warp out, I couldn't follow since I had taken a direct hit to my control system. That station you found me had been my hiding place for three days, and the Venomian army wasn't the only thing crawling around in there."

"What do you mean? I saw nothing while I was there."

"They... hide... using the duct system to travel and only exiting when they know it's a clear victory. I can't explain them... It's nothing like I had seen before."

"Don't worry about it Kit, You don't need to continue."

Kit drank a little more, wincing from her shoulder moving slightly.

"Why did you help me?"

"Straight to it..." Wolf sighed, and put his drink down. "... Because I owed you. When you defeated the Aparoid Queen, that caused the rest of them to fall back and saved me and my team. Krystal messaged me one a private channel about it. They offered me a reward to take find you."

"So it was about the money..."

Wolf interrupted Kit before she could finish. "No, It wasn't about the money. Panther, and Leon have no idea what was offered. They saw me leave in my Wolfen and that was it. It wasn't til we were returning that I sent a message as to my objectives."

"There is more."

"Possibly, but for now that is the case. But I do have two things to say. First, Your Arwing is completely destroyed. I sent my team back to the station to recover it, and they found that the army had destroyed the entire station to keep you from retrieving it..."

Kit couldn't believe that as she sighed, and nodded. "What is the second thing?"

"The entire Star Fox team has gone into hiding. I lost communication with them, but the last thing I received was that they are okay. Kit, I want you to join Star Wolf til we find your team."

Kit couldn't believe what she just heard, No... Her entire team couldn't of gone into hiding. Something was terribly wrong. Wolf's voice snapped her out of it.

"Kit, Something is going on, and It's not just going to be Star Fox in danger at this rate. Panther and Leon will not like it but both of them will have to see that it's all of us in danger if we don't work together."

Kit sat there motionless for a moment, staring down. Everyone was in danger and she could feel the uneasy nature of this. Her gut told her to believe in Wolf, that he was more then correct on this one. She looked up at him, staring into his eyes for a brief moment.

"Okay Wolf... I'll do it. I'll team up with you til we get to the bottom of this."

"I'm glad to hear it Kit." Wolf stood up, and crushed the can he had after finishing his drink. "I will go speak to the others, and Kit... Once you are better you'll have to go the Hanger 4. We have to configure a Wolfen for you to fly."

Kit couldn't believe that came from him. She would be piloting a Wolfen, and that seemed... odd. No! She'd ignore that if it meant saving her team. Kit was ready to get out of the bandages already, having to stay in the bed til she was healed. Each minute recovering was a minute she lost trying to help find the rest of Star Fox.

As Kit laid down, Wolf began to leave. "Prove me right Kit, Prove to everyone here that you won't let these injuries beat you." He whispered, much to Kit's dismay that she didn't catch it.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I'll be back after I talk with Leon and Panther... Rest up."

With that, Kit rested her head and closed her eyes. She drifted asleep as Wolf made his way down to the communications tower where he had Leon and Panther trying to track down Star Fox


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf

A/N: I need to say this... I honestly forgot about posting here. Yell at me all you want, I can take it. I completely forgot I had posted this here. I apologize and promise to not ignore this anymore. The story isn't much further then this currently as I have been busy but I shall pick up the pace for those of you keeping an eye out here. Just know that I am not abandoning this!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kit: Welcome back everyone!

Fox: She seems to get excited easily about this sort of thing.

Wolf: She does... Wait... Why are you still here?

Kit: Just ignore him, He won't get the hint otherwise.

Fox: -pouts- That's just mean.

Kit: You aren't even in this story!

Wolf: Kit... take a deep breath, Let's finish the introduction and then you two can argue.

Kit: Okay, Okay. We hope you enjoy Chapter 3!

Wolf: Enjoyed it? Think something should be different? Let us know.

End of Communication

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been two days, Kit couldn't take it anymore. She had to fight this to get better. She had begun to try and work through the aching in her body, working out as best she could within Wolf's quarters. She had just about enough waiting, having been left alone all day to try and recuperate. No, She was done waiting around, and despite the pain in her shoulder she was going to find Wolf.

She gathered the cloths she wasn't wearing, Her gloves and Jacket mostly, putting her visor back on and started towards the door. She stopped for a moment, her hand inches from the door. Would she upset Wolf? Shaking her head, Kit couldn't believe she thought that. She needed to find her team, and Wolf offered to help. She opened the door and left, only to run into one of Wolf's grunts.

"Watch where you are going!" The ape let out, before noticing Kit, shooting back quickly.

"Just... tell me where Wolf is, I need to speak with him."

"Why should I tell you..."

Before the grunt could finish the statement, Kit's foot crashed into his stomach. Her boot dug in and she gave a look that she wasn't playing around.

"I don't care if I am a guest here, Don't fuck with me or I will beat you to within an inch of your life!" She let out loudly.

"Okay Okay! Communications, Third floor!"

She removed her boot, and started to walk. Hearing the grunt grumble something, all she did was look back and that was it for the grunt. She never saw anyone run so fast before. As soon as he was out of sight, she grabbed her shoulder from the quick motions. The pain was milder then it was before, but still discomforting.

Kit reached the elevator that would take her to the third floor, quickly getting on it. It seemed like the base was void of life, but that changed as she reached the third floor. There was so much activity going on, Kit had to focus on making it to communications. No one seemed to pay her any attention, running around like something was going to happen. She reached the door and opened it. Panther was the first to notice her, standing up from the console he was managing to talk over.

"I hope Wolf knows what he is doing allowing you on board Kit. I do not mind the presence of an attractive woman such as you but it seems to have a negative effect on the crew."

Kit rolled her eyes to Panther, always playing the smooth talker. If it wasn't Krystal, it was Kit he was hitting on. He seemed to notice this, taking a step back.

"I meant nothing by it." He tried to play it off.

"Where is Wolf?" Kit asked simply.

"Ah, He left only minutes ago, I shall contact him." Panther walked over to his terminal again, sitting down. "Wolf, Are you there?"

"Wolf here? Any news on Star Fox?" Wolf's voice was heard over the comm.

"No, bu..."

"No? I told you not to contact me unless you got something! We need to find them!"

Kit was shocked to hear Wolf acting like this. He was honestly looking out for her and her team. She really couldn't believe this was the same Wolf she fought against years before during the war against Andross.

"Wolf... Kit is here. She's looking for you."

The comm went silent, Wolf realizing that Kit heard his rant. Muttering could be heard from Wolf, before he came back.

"I'm in Hanger 4, It's time I show her something. Panther, Will you show her down here?"

"We will be there soon."

Panther stood up and walked over to Kit.

"What's in Hanger 4?"

"Something that Me and Leon argued against."

Panther shook his head as Kit began to follow him out. Kit was confused by this, what did Wolf want to show her that Leon and Panther disliked? It bothered her a little and she got nervous. As they reached the elevator, Panther turned to her.

"He's going out of his way to help you."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing?!"

"We aren't friends, He shouldn't of taken the job to find you in the first place without speaking to the rest of us."

"After what happened two years ago, you are acting like this? Can't we just get along considering the situation?! I'm not saying you have to like me, But damn it I would at least except you to tolerate me being here! You can't get your head out of your ass for just this mission?!"

That shut Panther up, as the elevator reached the first floor. Panther walked with Kit in silence to Hanger 4, Wolf was standing outside, leaning against the wall.

"It's about time you two showed up... What is wrong with you?" Wolf asked Panther.

"We can talk about it later, I'm heading back."

With that, Panther left. Wolf looked at Kit with a confused expression.

"I'll explain later."

"If you say so." Wolf's eyes moved to her shoulder. "How is it?"

"Still hurts, but with the equipment you have it's healing. Thank you Wolf, It means a lot to me that you are willing to help."

"I took a job, I'm willing to see it through. Besides, as I said before, I owe you my life. If you hadn't beat the Aparoid Queen when you did... My team would of been destroyed." Wolf sighed, "Leon and Panther have a point with the crew, but I can't understand what their problems are. It's not like you are trying to convert them to Star Fox."

Kit sighed, rubbing her eyes before looking back to Wolf. "So, What is it you wanted to show me?"

A sly grin appeared on Wolf's face as he pushed off the wall. Kit had an odd feeling about this, unsure if she should look forward to this or be afraid to see.

"I had been working on a surprise for you." Wolf laughed as he opened the door to the hanger.

Kit took Wolf's gesture and entered the hanger. She stepped in a few feet before stopping and staring in shock at what she saw. Wolf gave a toothy grin as Kit's reaction to the sight of a Wolfen within the hanger. He spent the last two days making it look right, giving it the Star Fox colors of Silver and Blue. Walking over, Wolf put a hand gently on Kit's good shoulder.

"With your Arwing destroyed, You need a ship to be able to search for Star Fox, right?"

Kit looked at Wolf with a wide eyed expression. She couldn't believe Wolf would do anything like this, Was he really giving her a Wolfen to pilot? She was trying to find the words, but her mind raced at the reasoning he'd do this.

"Kit, do not think to far into this. Now go, Jump into the cockpit and calibrate it. Make sure it feels right. I don't expect you to be able to fight in your current state, but get a feel for it. The controls and layout are different between the Wolfen and the Arwing."

Kit nodded, "Thank you, Wolf..." She spoke softly, having a hard time believing this was happening. To her, it felt like some odd dream as she walked over to her new ship. She had questions, but for now had one goal in mind. Jumping up to the cockpit, Kit took a seat and started to looking over the console.

Turning the Wolfen on, and managing the systems was almost identical to an Arwing. She was glad of that, setting everything to how she did before. Glancing over, she saw Wolf watching her. Kit blushed furiously, unable to get the events from two days ago out of her head. Mentally sitting there, she tried to focus on the job at hand. Her shoulder started to ache, Kit visibly wincing slightly from it.

Wolf noticed, as he continued to watch her carefully. He was glad she was able to use it after what had happened, but was concerned that it would leave a lasting impression on Kit's performance. Kit finished up quickly, getting out and jumping down before Wolf. As she landed, Kit grabbed her shoulder letting out a groan.

"Kit, Don't push yourself. With how you are recovering you have another day before you should be exerting yourself."

"I know. I just... I can't let it hinder me." Kit kept her hand on her shoulder, "It's all set, I'd want to fly and make sure it's perfect, but I can't risk it with my injury."

Wolf nodded, "If you want to help, We are trying to track down your team but have been unable to get communications with them. They were last located around Venom but have since moved. I fear they may be outside the Lylat system."

Kit didn't want to hear this, shaking her head. "What do you want me to do?"

"Head to the infirmary, have your shoulder looked at and have it tended to again. If we can speed up the healing then that will benefit all of us. We plan to track them down, and assist in getting Star Fox back to Corneria. I contacted the Corneria government personally and received word that they have not had contact with the rest of Star Fox. The last word they had was right before the fight that caused you to separate."

"I still do not know what attacked us, It was chaos and I was chased away from my team. Whatever they were, they are working with the Venomian army for something."

"Andross?" Wolf's eye twitched at that thought.

"It's possible, but it seems the Army is working for them, not the other way around. It's confusing, I cannot begin to piece anything together." Kit put a hand over her eyes. "I'd rather not think about that outcome right now."

"Then let's move away from that for now. Kit, Head to the infirmary and get your shoulder looked at. If they feel you can, I want to get you in the Wolfen and flying tomorrow. We cannot delay much longer. We need to have you test the Wolfen, before we can go look ourselves."

Kit moved her fingers to let one eye look at Wolf. "We?"

"I'm going to fly with you Kit, Panther and Leon will aid us as needed but you and I will do the primary scouting."

Kit blushed faintly from that, removing her hand fully from her face. "Wolf... I..."

"Don't say anything, Go and get yourself looked at."

Kit nodded, realizing it wasn't going to do any good to try and talk right now. As Kit left, Wolf heard a voice call from the shadows.

"You're growing soft Wolf."

"I took a job Leon... Nothing more."

"You keep trying to convince yourself that, But I can tell otherwise..." The Chameleon spoke as he walked beside Wolf. "You are either growing soft, or..." Leon smirked. "I'd say you are growing attached to the young Kit."

Wolf felt his face burn slightly, glaring at Leon. "Better watch yourself Lizard-boy, I'll make you eat those words."

Leon smirked as he walked away, "You can try Wolf... You can try."

Wolf was now alone in the hanger, his palms were sweaty and his face was burning still. He cursed Leon in his mind, the mind games that he played was enough to drive Wolf mad. But as he calmed down, the thought slipped in. Maybe Leon was right.

Wolf did his best to remove that thought from his mind, but as his mind focused on completing this mission, another thought crossed his mind. With his mind being unable to focus, Wolf left the hanger and returned to his quarters.


	4. Chapter 4: A Simple Test

A/N: This is the most recent chapter I have written. I have been in the process of writing another story in honor of Monty Oum, and that had taken up much of my writing time. With the attention this story has been given, I have started Chapter 5 and this story has been(as of the posting of chapter 3 here) been removed from the small hiatus I put my writing on to focus on my RWBY/Persona story. As soon as the next chapter for that story is done(which it isn't posted here till I feel comfortable with it), Chapter 5 of this will be next. I hope you enjoy this. Take care!

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kit: We're back~

Wolf: And we're starting off with a bang, aren't we?

Kit: You can say that again.

Wolf: Keeping this short. Let us know what you think. On with the story.

End of Communication

XxXxXxXxXxXx

No one could deny what they saw, the intense feeling in the air. Star Wolf and the crew watched as Kit and Wolf stood only a few feet apart within the empty hanger. Kit requested this, to see how far her recovery had come. It was a fight that the Star Wolf crew was eager to see. A betting pool had started among the crew. Wolf showing the favorite among the crew.

"Sure about this, Kit. Don't need to agitate your shoulder."

"Afraid to fight me?"

"Not at all. This wouldn't be the first time."

Both took their stances, Kit having prepared for this all day. The crew started to almost cheer out, all of them wanting to see the two leaders fight it out. Kit clenched her fists as she shifted her feet slightly. "Don't hold back Wolf. Or you'll regret it!" She shouted, using her portable G-Diffuser to rush with blinding speed.

Wolf took the defensive, barely keeping up with the blows before making a strike towards Kit. She blocked the attack, unleashing a torrent of punches and kicks at Wolf. Kit knew that one good hit from Wolf would cause damage, having to keep up with her agile speed and strikes to gain an upper-hand. This quickly became an all out fight, and the once noisy crew stared in awe as the two traded hits. Neither was coming out of this without bruises. Kit barely managed to dodge a powerful swing, her breathing heavy from the quick attacks.

She realized her error quickly. The fast movements and attacks were draining her. That, combined with the recovery time, had dulled her stamina slightly. Wolf could see it, but he was going to keep his word and not hold back. Kit would manage to kill him if they ended this and she discovered he did hold himself back for her sake. His speed wasn't as great compared to Kit's, but he made up for it with raw power.

It was Kit's turn to play defensive as Wolf rushed towards her, "Let's go!" He shouted, unleashing his assault at the speedy fox before him. Despite her fatigue, He was impressed how easily she was able to dance around him, combined with that portable G-Diffuser she was using to increase her speed, and it was an sight to behold. Wolf quickly realized what he needed to do, keeping his distance close to Kit to insure she wouldn't utilize her most powerful technique on him.

But still, She had to figure out how to distance herself from Wolf. That was among the main things Kit had to plan in order to end this. Even using her dash to create a gap, He would be on her before she could do anything else. It became a game of stamina, who would outlast the other. Suddenly, an idea hit her and she made quick work to use it. Dashing away, She quickly turned and dashed back with the intent to trip Wolf as she moved away. Wolf failed to dodge, hitting the ground but making quick on his recovery, moving to turn to see Kit barreling at him in a literal blaze of glory.

The entire hanger went silent as Wolf hit the deck hard, bouncing as he slide back after landing. Kit fell to one knee, panting and trying to catch her breath. She was feeling the strain from the fight, knowing that laying around doing nothing had caused this. It was only a moment before Wolf stood up, putting his hand to his jaw. "Nice hit." He said before spitting out some blood onto the hanger floor.

"Thanks." Was the only thing she could get out as she calmed her breathing.

Wolf approached her, reaching out a hand. The hanger had quickly cleared out after Wolf's defeat, leaving just the two of them alone. His stamina was impressive. He appeared to be unaffected by the fight, retaining his composure. "If you were fighting at your fullest, This fight would of been over faster."

"All you needed as one good hit, and I was done for." Kit took his hand, "Thank you for this." She stood up to see Wolf's smirk.

"I think once you are rested from this, You should take your Wolfen out. You need to get use to piloting it. I'll fly with you to help you get accustomed to the controls."

"That sounds like a plan. You should thank your medical crew for me, My shoulder feels as good as new already." Kit faintly stretched the truth with that.

"It's been almost a week since you became your recovery. I know you are worried about your crew. We'll find them. I promise you that."

Not much else was said between the two as Kit returned to the room that Wolf had set her up in. A hot shower was something she needed more then anything after that brawl. She knew Wolf would said the doctor to visit her soon to check her shoulder. Kit couldn't believe how great the water felt, her shoulder tingling lightly as it was soothed from the heat. It was far from 100%, but she could at least perform normally without the risk of it hindering her combat capabilities.

She lost track of time, getting out of the shower and heading to change. Sitting in a chair in the corner of the room was a female wolf with a lab coat on. She had gotten to know her well.

"Doctor Lyra... I hope I didn't make you wait long."

"Not at all, I just arrived. I heard the crew talking. Must of been one hell of a fight."

"We held back just enough."

"I wouldn't want either of you to get hurt now. I still have that shoulder of yours to deal with." Lyra stood up and approached Kit. "Before you dress, I'd like to do my examination." With that, Kit let Lyra look over her arm, doing her little physical test. "You'll have a permanent scar from were the bullet went through, but it appears you are healing at an exceptional rate. I'm glad I was able to get Leon to convince Wolf to upgrade our equipment."

"It's kind of odd to imagine you and Leon..."

"Being a couple? We get that a lot. A chameleon and a wolf aren't exactly a common sight together." She smirked. "But considering we use to fight side by side, I guess it was only a matter of time."

"Why'd you quit and become the crews medic?"

"Incompetence. I was tired of dealing with the idiots who 'tended' to the wounded around here. I took charge, having tended to wounded on the battlefield before. It's a much easier transition."

"Lyra, I have to ask. Why are you so nice to me? Only you and Wolf treat me normally."

"I have no reason to treat you any differently. I won't turn away a patient or distrust Wolf's judgement. He holds you in high regard, and you really are more of a rival then an enemy. After the invasion, It was no longer you were the enemy, at least to Wolf. Panther and Leon are stubborn when it comes to their way of thinking however. Wolf was to a point, but he's shown to adapt."

"I see." Was all Kit could say to that Lyra finished her examination. It didn't take much longer before she was given the all clear.

"Alright, I clear you for flight. Wolf is waiting in the hanger wing. Head there once you are ready. I'll send him word that you will arrive soon."

"Thank you Lyra, for everything."

"Don't mention it." She gave a toothy smirk before leaving Kit to prepare herself.

Kit didn't waste much time getting ready, heading down the hanger without hesitation. This was going to be the moment she took the Wolfen out. She has already missed piloting and was finally getting back into the cockpit of a ship. The tension was building causing her to enter the hanger quickly. Wolf was standing on top of her Wolfen, looking over it one last time.

"Glad you could finally make it. She's all ready to go." He jumped down, "Leon and Panther are both in the control tower. We are going to do drone combat." He smirked, "What better way to test your abilities with the Wolfen then with live fire."

"And you are flying with me?"

"I'll be your wing-man for this. I am observing you after all. I moved my Wolfen into this hanger, So can can launch together."

"Then I am ready when you are."

Kit couldn't prepare herself anymore then this. She approached the Wolfen that Wolf gave her, climbing into the cockpit quickly as Wolf ran to his. This was it, the faith that Wolf was putting towards her was great and she didn't want to disappoint him. Considering all the help he was giving her, It would be crazy. She gave a thumbs up to Wolf, letting him know she was ready and he opened the hanger door. She stared into the space before them, her hands holding the controls tight and let the engine fire up.

"Let's do this..." Kit uttered to herself, before throttling the Wolfen out of the hanger. The handling was incredible, the sharp turn towards the destination seemed pathetic. In terms of just mobility, It surpassed her Arwing easily. "Time to test this out in combat."

"Keep a cool head Kit. These are modified Wolfens based off the Wolfen II." Wolf's voice came over her comm. "Even with our advancements, You were still able to best us. But the power this thing holds might truly shine in your hands."

They had a few moments before the drones would be unleashed, giving Kit the chance to explore what the Wolfen could do. It wasn't until she let it sink in did she realize it was larger then her Arwing. It was time to run diagnostics on the systems, flipping through each to read out what it could do. Each time she compared it to her Arwing. Shields were 30% stronger including Anti-Smart Bomb shielding, along side a power allocation switch to the dual laser cannons which decreased shields to normal but provided an equal boost to damage.

"Just... piloting this thing now... I marvel that we could even best you in combat."

"They are powerful but far from perfect. You'll understand more when the test begins."

The sensors began to flicker with drone readings. It was time to begin and show Wolf what she could do. "Twelve drones, Preparing to engage." Kit announce to Wolf, reverting the systems to their default settings. It would be time to explore this craft more later. She push the thrusters to max, launching towards the drones at high speed. The targets came into view, fully functional autonomous combat drones designed similar to Cornerian fighters.

Kit gritted her teeth as she reached the firing range, unleashing a barrage of fire into the drones, taking one out before speeding past them. These drones were more maneuverable then the actual fighters, a few turning to begin an attack run behind her. The rush of battle had hit her hard, her mind and body reacting as if she had piloting this ship hundreds of times before. She quickly looped behind the pursuing fighters with a beam charged. Three had chased her, and she had one in her sights. Firing the charged beam, one of the fighters managed to get away from the blast before it took out the other two.

"Don't get cocky, These drones will shoot you down if you aren't careful." Wolf spoke out as he took out the running fighter, both performing the Immelmann turn in sync, heading straight back into the fray.

"Then we do this together. We need to divide the squad, provide cues when flanked." Kit finally let herself return to what she was, the leader of Star Fox. She couldn't make a rookie mistake. Kit came under-fire, quickly rolling to reflect the incoming lasers as she made her maneuvers to cut the fighters into two groups. Her plan thankfully worked as Wolf got in close as well. She had cut in the middle, within inches of hitting one of the drones. She smirked as the four took their pursuit.

"Wolf, Two on your tail. Remaining two are moving in to try and cut you off."

"All four are on your ass."

Kit was rolling and dodging the incoming fire, before pulling another Immelmann turn. She could handle the four behind her, It wasn't the first time she found herself like this and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Barreling towards Wolf's position, she unleashed another wave of fire into the two chasing behind him, taking one out before going past it with the four still hot on her tail.

"You are still as crazy as ever Kit." Wolf could be heard growling over the comm as he engaged the two trying to cut him off.

Ignoring that retort she focused on the four behind her. She wanted to truly test the maneuverability now, causing her Wolfen to come to a dead stop and allowing the fighters to go past her before going back to match their speed. The fire commenced again, one... two... three fell before she found one looping behind her. "Good A.I." Kit commented as she saw it explode behind her, Wolf having repeated her tactic.

"Think I'm going to let you have all the fun?" She was certain he was smirking from that as he looped and ended the test. She brought herself to a stop, as Wolf approached beside her. "A good test. It was easy, meant to test if you are back in fighting condition, I'd say you passed."

"That's why you removed all bombs?"

"Don't need you using them when they aren't needed, or cheating the test. Come, Let's return to the hanger."

Wolf took the lead this time, both returning to the hanger quickly. As soon as the door closed to the hanger, Kit opened the hatch and sat there. She was glad she hadn't lost anything in the week wait. She feared of becoming rusty and not performing at max. That fear was laid to rest today. Faintly hearing Wolf call for her caused Kit to finally stand up and start to get out.

Despite getting the okay and feeling fine during the test, a sharp pain shot through Kit's shoulder, causing her to stagger lightly. Wolf moved quickly to catch Kit as she slipped, having been caught off guard. He hit the ground with Kit in his arms.

"You okay?" He asked, not realizing one of his hands was on her chest.

Kit broke out in a furious blush, about ready to turn and slap Wolf before the hanger door opened.

"Good job you two, I'm sure our salvage cr..." Panther's voice stopped as he saw the position. "I'll leave you two be." He turned and quickly left.

This got Wolf's attention, finally realizing the position. "P-Panther, This isn't what you think!" He called out, letting Kit go quickly. His blush was on par with hers at this moment.

Kit instinctively moved away quickly, covering her chest with her arms. "Did you do that intentionally?" She asked with pure anger within her voice.

"No, I didn't. It was an accident, I promise."

Kit quickly got up and rushed out. Wolf dusting himself off as he stood up. He couldn't believe how stupid he was about that, not realizing it sooner. He contacted Lyra to have her examine Kit after that before standing in the hanger to try and calm down. After his nervous returned and his blush vanished he walked out.

"Smooth." Panther said as he stood in the hallway.

"She fell. I was just catching her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Panther." Wolf growled, getting more annoyed with his crews attempts to bait him.

Panther took the hint, changing the subject. "Our first salvage crew has returned from the destroyed station. They found something interesting out. You and Kit will need to see this." He turned and began to walk away. "If their findings hold true, You and Kit were lucky that you only dealt with Andross' forces."

"Get the information gathered in the briefing room, When she is ready we will be there." Wolf realized Kit would need time to herself. He just hope this didn't cause a rift between the two.

"Give her the time she needs, She wasn't happy about this." Panther vanished into the elevator.

"Yeah, Don't have to tell me twice." Wolf stood there for a few seconds, before punching the wall hard. "You really are an idiot Wolf..." He made up his mind to try and apologize to her, heading towards Kit's room knowing full well he may get a lot of her rage directed towards him. Still, He had to at least try.


End file.
